Do You Remeber Me?
by LiLV13TaNhDaO
Summary: Importnt NoticeKeshin is known as the most powerful swordsman. Kaoru is his lover.Assassins kidnapped Kaoru cuz shez his lover and erase her past. After 2 yrs. she comes back as an undercover assassin to assassinate Kenshin Full Summary inside.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my second fic. Hope u like it. My sister and me came up with this and I want to thank her for helping me.  
  
Summary: Keshin and Kaoru are lovers. Kenshin wants to be known as the best swordsman. Kaoru helps him and supports him all the way. After he makes his goal come true Kaoru gets kidnapped by assassins because they found out that she was Kenshin's lover. Then Kenshin uses all his power to find her. After 2 years of missing, Kaoru comes back as an undercover assassin to assassinate Kenshin and doesn't remember him cuz the kidnappers had given her a pill that made her forget about her past. What will happen? Will she kill him or decide not to and regains her memories. Kaoru is 19 and Kenshin is 21.  
  
Prologue  
  
"Kenshin you did it, finally u r known as the best swordsman!" said Kaoru.  
"Yes, and it all because of you and you support and you never gave up on me. I love you," said Kenshin.  
"I love u too," said Kaoru. "Will u love me forever?"  
"I will and never forget it."  
And then they started to kiss. But then suddenly Megumi said, "Kenshin, we need your help!"  
"I'll be there!"  
"Just had to be ruined," Keshin said and sighed. "I'll be back ok"  
"Ok"  
Then Kenshin kissed Kaoru on the forehead and went to go help Megumi.  
"I feel so happy now"  
Then suddenly Kaoru heard some rustling behind the bushes. When she turned around, someone came out and knocked Kaoru out. "Sir, we got her."  
"Now, go back to the head quarters."  
"Yes, sir"  
After 5 min. Kenshin finished helping Megumi , he came back to see Kaoru. But she didn't see her anywhere. "Kaoru, where are you?!"  
Then he started asking people around the dojo/mansion. But they said that they didn't see her at all. Oh! No someone had kidnapped her! Kenshin had thought. Whoever did he was sure that that person would pay. So Kenshin sent his men to search for her, after months they couldn't find her and stopped. They concluded that she had die and it left Kenshin heart broken.  
  
I noe I noe this chapter was sounded crappy. Just bear with me here ok. I'll try to make the next chapter sound better. PLZ PLZ review. 


	2. After 2 Years, We Meet Again

A/N: This is my second fic. Hope u like it. My sister and me came up with this and I want to thank her for helping me.  
  
Summary: Keshin and Kaoru are lovers. Kenshin wants to be known as the best swordsman. Kaoru helps him and supports him all the way. After he makes his goal come true Kaoru gets kidnapped by assassins because they found out that she was Kenshin's lover. Then Kenshin uses all his power to find her. After 2 years of missing, Kaoru comes back as an undercover assassin to assassinate Kenshin and doesn't remember him cuz the kidnappers had given her a pill that made her forget about her past. What will happen? Will she kill him or decide not to and regains her memories. Kaoru is 19 and Kenshin is 21.  
  
Chapter 1-After 2 years We Meet Again  
~Kaoru~  
"Kaoru, we have a mission for you."  
"What is it master."  
After the assassins had kidnapped Kaoru, they had erased her past and trained her to be an assassin. Now she was known as the most famous assassin. No one ever saw her face exactly because she would kill her victims right away. She usually disguised herself so she wouldn't be known. She was the most wanted in over Japan but no ever caught her she was dangerous and cunning but beautiful at the same time.  
"We want you to assassinate Kenshin Himoura."  
"Yes, master." "You will disguise as a maid and then kill him understood."  
"I understand."  
"You have ticket to Kyoto, tomorrow at 7." "You may be excused now."  
'Kenshin' that seems such a familiar name. 'no, I can't let this get into my head' So Kaoru went to her room and got ready for the next day. 'Kenshin, why does this name seem so familiar.'  
  
~Kenshin~  
He sighed sadly. 'It's been two years Kaoru' After they stopped the search they concluded that Kaoru was dead. Kenshin was left heartbroken but was still himself, just not that happy. He would always think about Kaoru.  
"You know Kenshin, u need to move on. Kaoru would've want u to move on," said Sanoske. (They are in Kenshin's office.)  
Sanoske was married to Megumi and helped Kenshin with the business and household.  
"How many times have I told u that I don't want to."  
"Ok, I just worried about u, oh yeah you have to interview the new maid for tomorrow, her name's Minna Soboske."  
"Alright."  
After the conversation, Kenshin went to sleep.  
  
~ Next Day~  
'Here I am at Kyoto' Kaoru thought. After Kaoru got her luggage, she drove a taxi to the mansion.  
After she got off, she was greeted by a maid and the maid lead her to Kenshin's office.  
"Just wait, Kenshin will be here in a couple of min." The maid gave her a friendly smile and went back to what she was doing. 'She looks like Kaoru, what a coincidence.'  
"So you are the new maid, nice to meet you." Kaoru heard and turned around to see Kenshin. 'Why does he seem so familiar?'  
As Kenshin saw the new maid he was surprised. He thought it was Kaoru and went up to her hugging her. "You came back to me!"  
'What is he talking about?'  
  
So did u like it? I hope u enjoyed reading it. I'm not sure when I'm going update the next. I hope to get lots of reviews. PLZZZ REVIEW!!!!!!! Ja Ne ;) 


	3. Oopsies and the Question

A/N: This is my second fic. Hope u like it. My sister and me came up with this and I want to thank her for helping me.  
  
Summary: Keshin and Kaoru are lovers. Kenshin wants to be known as the best swordsman. Kaoru helps him and supports him all the way. After he makes his goal come true Kaoru gets kidnapped by assassins because they found out that she was Kenshin's lover. Then Kenshin uses all his power to find her. After 2 years of missing, Kaoru comes back as an undercover assassin to assassinate Kenshin and doesn't remember him cuz the kidnappers had given her a pill that made her forget about her past. What will happen? Will she kill him or decide not to and regains her memories. Kaoru is 19 and Kenshin is 21.  
  
Chapter 2- Oopsies and the Question  
"Excuse me, but I don't know what you are talking about," Kaoru said as she stepped back. She didn't want to because she felt protected and secured in his arms.  
"Kaoru, you finally came back."  
"I don't know what you're talking about, but my name isn't Kaoru and it's Minna," Kaoru said lying.  
"Oh, I'm really sorry, I thought you were someone I knew." 'But, she really looks like Kaoru.' "So, you are here for the job as a maid."  
"Yes."  
Kenshin went to his desk, sat down, and opened her profile. 'She is the same age as her' "So, what experiences do you have in?"  
" I have experiences in cooking, housing, and cleaning."  
"Well, we already have lots of maids, why don't you become my personal servant?"  
"Umm." Kaoru stuttered.  
"You may go now."  
"Yes, sir."  
After Kaoru went out of the room, a maid lead to a room. "The master's room is right next to yours."  
"Thank you very much." Kaoru said smiling. As she went in the room, her luggage was already there. The room was big with a bed, a walk -in closet, and a big bathroom with a huge bathtub. The room also had another door connected to Kenshin's room. (Sorry, I'm really not good at describing things. Just bear with me hear. If you have any ideas, please give me some suggestions.)  
~Back to where Kenshin is~  
He gave a sigh. 'If only that was Kaoru.' Then he remembered, there was a ball tomorrow that Kenji Hirahosi was holding and he needed someone to go with him and it needed to be a woman. He yet gave another sigh, who would he ask. Then he had someone in mind. 'How about Minna? I'll ask her now.' He didn't care about her class. She just popped into his mind. So he went to her room, which was next to his.  
  
~Kaoru POV~  
I was so tired, but I hadn't taken a shower yet. So, I decided to take a shower before I went to sleep, since tomorrow I would start. I decided to wear a shirt and some shorts. As I was taking a shower, I decided to think up of a plan to assassinate him, but couldn't think up of anything. Anytime, I tried he would come up in my mind. Then I felt a blush crept up on my cheeks. Was it getting hot or something? I started feeling frustrated. I decided to get out of the shower. I took a towel and wrapped it around my body securely. As I came out of the shower with the towel around myself, steam was being let out of the bathroom. Then suddenly, there I saw him.  
  
~Kenshin POV~  
As I opened the door to Minna's room, I could see steam coming out of the bathroom. Then suddenly, I saw a figure coming out of the bathroom. That figure was no other than Minna. I couldn't help, but started to blush. All she had on was a towel wrapped around her body. I could see her waist- length, raven-violet wet hair dangling and cling onto her body. 'God she looked beautiful.' (A/N: Someone's being perverted, guess who? Hehehe...)  
"Ummm." I started to stutter. "I was wond-d-der-r-rin-ring iiii-ff you woullllll-dd like tooo-oo go with me to this ball that Kenji Hirahosi is um. hosting." I said trying not to stutter as I locked my eyes onto hers to see how she reacted.  
  
~Kaoru POV~  
There stood Kenshin. He was staring at me, not that I minded. Then he suddenly started to speak, but instead he stuttered. He asked me if I would go with him to a ball that some guy name Kenji Hirahosi was hosting. I then thought to myself.  
"Ok." I said. 'Perfect, that way I can get closer to him and this makes my job much easier.' "Umm.. would u mind if you go back to your room, because I need to change." I said trying not to sound rude.  
  
~Kenshin POV~  
"Ok." I heard her say. 'YES!!!' Then I heard her say, " Umm.. would you mind if you go back to your room, because I need to change."  
I flushed, I was standing there not moving. Then I turned around and walked to my room.  
  
~Normal POV~  
After Kaoru was done changing, she went to sleep. Kenshin did the same but thought about what was going to happen tomorrow at the ball.  
  
So you liked it? I know, I know it was short but I couldn't think up of anything. If you have any suggestions, PLZ tell me and I'll be happy to put it in the story. Hope you liked this chapter. PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ja Ne ;) 


	4. The Ball

A/N: I noe, I noe you guys have been asking me why I didn't put flashbacks. Well, I couldn't think of anything but don't worry I came up with some and will put them in these chapters. Sorry, I haven't been updating I just posted up two stories yesterday hope u check it out. One of them is Secret Affairs and the other one I'm working with my friend and it's called Her Life.  
  
Chapter 3- The Ball  
  
~*~Kaoru~*~  
  
As the sun rose up, it shined on Kaoru's face. Then she woke up. She got dressed in her maid clothes and got ready. As she was dressing, she looked out of the window and saw a familiar tree.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Kenshin, will you always love me?"  
  
"I always will and don't forget that."  
  
They leaned in to kiss but it didn't last long.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
Kaoru then felt a blush crept up her cheek. No! I can't, I have a mission to do. Then she heard a knock on the door. She went over to open the door revealing a maid holding something.  
  
"The master wanted to you to wear this for tonight's ball."  
  
"Ok, thank you very much." After the maid left, she locked the door and opened the bag to see a beautiful purple dress that flowed down and went all the way to her ankles. It also had cherry blossoms scattered over the dress. She gasped it was beautiful. (Gomen, like I said I'm not good at describing things.)  
  
~*~Kenshin~*~  
  
He woke up thinking about what happened last night.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
As he came into the room, he saw steam coming out of the bathroom. Then he saw Kaoru with only a towel wrapped around her body, her long hair clinging onto her body.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
Argh!! Why can't I stop thinking about her? I'm suppose to be in love with Kaoru not Minna. Oh well, maybe Sonoske was right maybe I should move on. He sighed. Right now, he was really confused. Then he saw the dress that he wanted Minna to wear tonight. So he sent a maid a to go give it to her.  
  
~*~Normal POV~*~  
  
So all day, they both avoided each other. But they knew sooner or later they had to face each other. Kenshin was thinking about whether he should move on or not, but he remembered the promise that he made to Kaoru and didn't want to break it. But then again, he needed someone to take his place after he died. Kaoru, on the other hand was thinking of a way to kill Kenshin, but every time she did, Kenshin would always pop up in his mind.  
  
When it was time for the ball, they both got ready. As they stepped out of their rooms, they both stopped and looked at each other. Kaoru was wearing the dress Kenshin gave her and it looked really pretty on her. The dress hugged her every curve. Her hair was in a neat bun with small ringlets sticking out. She wore a necklace with a small pearl in the middle and a pair of pearl earrings. She also wore purple high-heeled shoes. All in all she was beautiful.  
  
Kenshin on the other hand was wearing a black tux. He tied his long hair. Kaoru thought he looked real handsome. (I seriously don't know describe him so just bear with me here.)  
  
"Master, the carriage is ready for you," said a butler.  
  
"Thank you, shall we go?" asked Kenshin as he held out his arm. Kaoru smiled and gladly took it. As she took it they both felt a warm sensation. Kenshin thought it felt familiar. Kaoru also thought it felt familiar but couldn't think of who or when.  
  
The ride to the ball was dead silent. When they got there, Kaoru saw a lot of people of whom she didn't know at all. She was kinda scared; Kenshin felt it and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry, just stay close to me."  
  
She then smiled and felt secure and relieved at the same time. Then she heard someone call out his name. "Kenshin over here!"  
  
"Don't worry, that's one of my friends over there, lets go over there." So they went over there and Kaoru saw a guy with brown spiky hair and was a little taller than Kenshin and next to him stood his wife or that was what she thought.  
  
"Sano, this is my personal maid, Minna," Kenshin said introducing her to Sano. "and this is one of my best friends Sanoske Sagara and his wife Megumi."  
  
"Please to meet you," Kaoru said shaking both of their hands. They both looked at Kenshin like isn't this Kaoru? Look. He just smiled and said nothing. Then Kenji Hirahosi came over to Kenshin as he spotted him. "I see you actually have a someone who came with you, and who might this fair maiden be?" he said and kissed her hand. Kaoru then started to blush. "Ah, how nice it is to see you again Kenji and this is Minna."  
  
"I almost thought you couldn't make it," said Kenji.  
  
"Well, I am right here right now am I not," said Kenshin.  
  
"Well, I'm going to talk with some other people, hope you enjoy this."  
  
Then music started to come on. "Would you like to dance?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"Sure," said Kaoru.  
  
So they started to dance. Kaoru felt same and protected as Kenshin wrapped his arm around her small waist. She forgot about everything and decided to to enjoy tonight before she had to kill Kenshin.  
  
Ok, ok I noe it was short, but I promise to try to make the next chapter longer. I hope you enjoyed reading this. Ok, I'm not sure but do you think I should put them starting to make out the next chapter or not? Please give suggestions. Ja Ne for now ;) Also, I will make a thank you list for the next chapter for all those who reviewed the other chapters and this one. Arigatou gozaimasu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Author's Note

A/N: I'm discontinuing this fic. Thank you to all my reviewers. I only had one review for the last chapter and I've posted up for about 2 weeks now. It was fun while it lasted. Thanks for all the reviews. Arigatou gozaimasu to Princess of Darkness and me, SilverLightning177, Falconess1, Volley Gurly (CowgurlEvee@aol.com), k+k fanatic!!!!!!!!!!! I have a new idea for another K+K fanfic. Here's the summary:  
  
Kenshin is ordered to kidnap Kaoru. Along the way they fall in love, but the person who ordered Kenshin to kidnapped Kaoru wants to marry Kaoru.  
  
I might start it later after I've finished my 3 other fics. I hope you check it out. I also have another penname. I will most likely post up my stories under LiLAzNStar. So if you want to read stories by me, then look under that penname. Thanks very much!! Ja ne and sinh chao! ;) 


End file.
